Darkness Reborn Redux
by Psyman21
Summary: Kuru Cerbures. A Devil thought killed with the rest of his House at a young age, but that was far from the case. After ten years of being in hiding Kuru is finally ready to return to the world and get the justice his family deserves. With his peerage by his side Kuru will not be denied and will bring his House back to glory. (SYOC closed!)
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's a little preview chapter for you all. SYOC spots are still open so if you want to get your shot in just check my profile for the form!**

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan_

For those who lived in Kyoto one wouldn't expect much more from the place save for its rich history, at least if you were just a normal human. What the humans of Kyoto didn't know was that they shared this land with entirety of a prominent faction of the supernatural world. Namely the Youkai faction.

Walking down a small pathway through the forest was a beautiful women. She appeared to be a young women with a voluptuous figure that was highlighted by her traditional shrine maiden outfit, which over it she wore a white coat tied close by a red ribbon. Her skin was fair with delicate facial features with her eyebrows trimmed to be short and round, a clear sign of her nobility resting just above her bright golden eyes that shown with both kindness and a bit of mischief. Long golden hair was tied in a loose ponytail that fell all the way down to her legs where it ended in a tight spiral that was held in place by some bandages while the top of her head adorned a golden crown.

This was Yasaka, a kyubi youkai and leader of the entirety of the Youkai faction. Currently she was walking through the forest near her home to check up on her guest that had come out here earlier.

As she neared the clearing that was occupied by her guest she heard a fairly large explosion followed by a slight tremor. This made her pause for a moment before releasing an amused sigh, "I swear he can never not leave a mess."

Continuing on her way it wasn't long until she reached the origin of the earlier distraction. A once beautiful open field of grass was now littered with craters and upturned dirt, and in the center of all of this carnage was a lone figure that was the object of Yasaka's little walk.

The figure appeared to be a male in his mid to late teens standing approximately six foot two with a lean yet defined build that showed he trained a lot. His features his features could best be described as roguish, with long, wild black hair that fell to his lower back, his bright green eyes and finally the small scar that passed right down through his left brow just shy of his eye. He currently wore a pair of dark grey workout shorts a bright blue tank top, and finally he had both of his hands and feet wrapped in tape.

Wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead, the teen took quick notice of his guest and gave her a large smile and wave as he greeted her, "hey Yasa-chan!"

Laughing at the teens mannerisms she couldn't help but respond in kind, "hello Kuru-kun, I see your out here destroying my property again." she replied with a bit of an accusatory tone at the end.

"Hehe yeah I may have gone a bit overboard, but thankfully it's an easy fix." Kuru said nervously at first but perked up towards the end.

Holding up his hand a black magic circle formed before the whole field was washed over by a wave of shadows. After a few moments the shadows receded to reveal a completely clear space looking as if it had never once looked like a warzone. The sight brought a smile to Yasakaas she really enjoyed this area of her home to the point she had a special barrier placed over this area so only those with her permittion may enter, so seeing any type of damage to it always bugged her.

"See? Good as new!" declared Kuru with a large smile that the Youkai leader returned.

"I see that, it really is impressive how far you have come with your powers. I'm sure your parents would've been proud." said Yasaka softly but still winced a little as she saw the slight bit of pain and anger in the teens usually bright and happy eyes.

"Thanks... so what did you need? You don't usually come out here while I'm training unless you need to discuss something important with me." asked Kuru curiously.

In that instant the Youkai leader's face went from its usual friendly demeanor to her more professional one she used when dealing with dignitaries from the other factions.

"I know you plan on leaving soon to go to Kuoh Academy." she stated and Kuru's face instantly changed to match her own in demeanor. Gone was the lighthearted teen and in its place was a cold and determined individual.

"I have made my choice Yasaka, for ten years I have lived in exile and I feel now is the time to return."

This had been an ongoing argument between them for the last two years, ever since she had learned he planned to return to the supernatural world at this time.

It was ten years ago that she had met Kuru when he had accidently wandered into the Youkai's territory, and while hostile at first she had quickly took him in once she found out exactly who he was. He was Kuru Cerbures, the last member of the Devil house of Cerbures and the rightful heir to it. Also he was the son of her old friend's Cerise and Ambrose Cerbures.

Over the past few years she has helped and watched him grow into a powerful figure as he occasionally left in order to meet with potential allies from other lesser known factions and even gain members for his peerage. Back then she saw him as sort of a second child after Kunou was born a little while before he had come into her life but he had far outgrown that, and she now recognized him as a man, a figure that would one day shake the foundations of the supernatural world to its very core.

Even so she new the dangers he would face once his existence was revealed would eclipse everything he had ever faced before. Even the Angel's and Fallen angels would be nothing compared to the true enemy of his bloodline and while it was cowardly and selfish of her to suggest it, she wanted him to stay in hiding with her and Kunou in Kyoto. Even her daughter had tried to plead her case to Kuru, who she saw as a big brother and loved to death.

But Kuru had the stubbornness of both of his parents in his veins and it showed each and every time they had this conversation. Yasaka would actually be happy of this fact if not for how frustrating it was.

"Do you not understand just what kind of situation you are jumping into, or what your going to drag your peerage into? Do they even know exactly who your are?" asked Yasaka and felt a cold tingle go up her spine when she saw the cold fury in Kurur's eyes that were brought forth from her words.

"They know _exactly_ who I am Yasaka, I am Kuru Cerbures. I am the heir and sole surviving member of the Devil's house of Cerbures and son to the previous heads Ambrose and Cerise Cerbures." he answered coldly but the youkai faction leader wasn't through yet.

"But that isn't all that you are Kuru, you are only half devil with your other half bring the true cause of concern. The more who know the bigger the target you will become, but they deserve to know exactly what they are getting into." pleaded Yasaka only to recoil at the glare leveled her way.

"Do NOT use them as an excuse Yasaka! I refuse to hide in a hole for the rest of my days while my families murderers run free! I trust my peerage with my life but they will know the truth when I am ready to reveal it to them," declared Kuru hotly before taking a few deep breath to calm himself as he now looked at the youkai leader with soft, understanding eyes, "listen, I know why your doing this Yasa-chan, but this is my choice. I need to do this not just for myself but for the good of the supernatural world. The world hangs on the brink of war between the three main factions and right now it needs someone to keep it together, and I know it needs to be me. I don't expect you and Kun-chan to agree with me, but I ask you to accept it nonetheless."

Yasaka just stood in place stubbornly for a few moments as she gazed at the pleading teen, before a small smile followed by a small tear broke her stoic mask. Seeing this Kuru pulled her into a tight hug as a few more tears spilled from Yasaka's eyes, "you are so much like your parents. I may not like what you plan to do, but for you I will accept it and help in anyway I can. It was hard enough learning of the death of your parents, but I don't even want to think of what would happen should you die as well. You know how Kunou feels about you and you dying I'm afraid will break her. She may be mature and brilliant for her age but she is still a child."

"I know Yasa-chan, believe me I know, but I don't plan on dying for a very long time." whispered Kuru gently as the two supernatural beings held their embrace for a few more minutes before slowly releasing each-other.

Wiping a few more tears away Yasaka informed Kuru that Kunou's lessons would be done soon and the devil heir quickly ran off to meet the young kyubi as he promised to spend sometime with her after her lesson's were done for the day. Yasaka couldn't help but laugh a bit at how Kunou had one of the most powerful beings in the supernatural world wrapped around her finger and all it took was a few crocodile tears.

Looking up at the clear blue skies the Youkai leader had a small but pleasant smile on her lips as she said out loud, "he is truly your child Cerise, Ambrose. If anyone can truly protect this world it is him, and I have no doubt his peerage will be with him every step of the way."

With a last look at the clearing Yasaka turned back towards the path to head back to her home and spend the last remainder of the time she had with Kuru before he left to complete his self appointed mission.

* * *

**Well there's the first official chapter of my rewrite story people! Again the SYOC is still open so if you want to send on in just check my profile for the rules and form and send them in before it's too late!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody here's the first official chapter of the story introducing the OC's! Now I know you guys are all anxious to see if your guy or gal made the cut and I have to admit that it was a hard choice on my end of things. Some of the characters I got were pretty easy to dismiss right off the bat simply for the fact that it basically gave me the bare minimum and not much depth at all, thankfully that was only a minority of the characters. As for the rest of them I was really wracking my brain to figure out who to put in and what pieces to make them and had to leave it up to a lottery just to ease my suffering.**

**Out of all of them however, there was only one person who re-sent an OC from the previous version of this story so they were a shoe in no matter what in my book. As for the others I think I got the best of the bunch so don't be pissy if your OC didn't make the cut and enjoy the story for what it is!**

**Also, for a certain guest in the reviews I have a question, is your username Psyman21? No? Then who the hell do you think your no name ass is to come on here, and say my story is abandoned and act like some holier than thou jackass for 'saving people a few minutes.' You could have saved people some time and the risk of catching your stupidity just by sitting there and keeping your mouth shut like the nameless guest you are instead of having them read you dumbass post.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_Train bound for Kuoh_

Sitting on the train bound for his new home for the foreseeable future, Kuru could be found looking down at a picture with a small smile on his face and now dressed in the standard school uniform for Kuoh. It had been nearly an hour ago that he and his peerage had departed from Kyoto to begin Kuru's plan to re-enter the supernatural world and he had to admit he was feeling a bit homesick already.

The picture was a gift from Kunou, along with a sharp kick to the shin, so that he wouldn't forget them and make sure he visited and/or called whenever possible.

The picture was taken about three years ago during a festival that Yasaka, Kunou and himself had gone to for a little fun. Yasaka was standing in her typical miko attire with a happy smile on her face and next to her was him, at the time dressed in a formal midnight blue kimono and sporting a toothy grin, but it was directed down towards the figure in between them. Kunou could be seen between the two with the largest smile imaginable as the sheer size of it made her close her eyes to make room. The child of Yasaka was dressed in a bright pink kimono decorated with red flowery designs and in one hand she held a candy treat while in the other she snuggled a large fox plushy that Kuru had won for her earlier in the night.

Looking at this picture brought a great sense of nostalgia to the Cerbures as that was one of the few times he wasn't training or conducting his duties as a devil with his peerage. He really wished he had more moments like that, but they would come in time once his problems were solved, then there would be all the time in the world to enjoy himself with his pseudo-family.

"Thinking about turning back already master~" called a voice from beside him with a sort of mocking tone on the final word.

Sighing to himself Kuru turned towards the speaker, "no, just a little sad that I won't be seeing them for a good while Nikita. But this must be done, this has been my plan from day one and I can't afford to back down now."

Sitting next to him was a beautiful women looking to be in her early thirties, when standing she would be about five foot nine and possessed an hourglass shaped body with a pale skin tone. She possessed a heart shaped face with neat eyebrows right above her golden colored eyes and narrow jawline with thin lips set in a neutral line, she also possessed two jagged scars starting from the outer corner of her eyes and extend to her ears which weren't hidden by her hair which was black and styled into a short pixie cut resembling a short bob. Her figure itself wasn't hidden either as she was currently wearing what a male would usually wear to a formal setting, consisting of a black dress jacket with a black vest and white dress shirt along with a black tie and black dress pants with black cap toe dress shoes finishing the ensemble.

This was Nikita Volkova, Kuru's [Queen] and second in command should he be unavailable.

"At least your finally doing something, I was growing rather vexed at waiting for you to make your move." was her reply as Kuru sighed at the antic's of his [Queen].

It was well known by him and the others of his peerage that Nikita was a bit of a battle nut who loved to fight and destroy, but she didn't appreciate when people didn't go after what they desired and didn't appreciate his reluctance to venture back into the supernatural world until now. Nikita made it obvious that while he was her [King] that she didn't quite view him as her leader and he would have to earn it, though how that would happen not even he was sure, and that secretly made him very nervous.

"Oh come on Niki-chan be a little more upbeat! Now we finally get to see Kuru's old friends!" announced another feminine voice just before the owner of said voice popped up beside the two and standing in the center aisle.

The newcomer was a teenage girl looking around sixteen and stood about five foot eight and cut an athletic, lean figure but still possessed some rather feminine curves with her long dancer legs, large butt, pleasant hips and medium sized breast. She had fair white skin with a very light tan, her hair was a chocolate brown and styled into two buns on either side of her head giving a perfect view of her emerald green eyes that while narrow were still fairly big and very expressive as her sheer happiness seemed to shine out of them. Her outfit only served to emphasize the girls figure as she wore a short red Chinese dress with an opening above her chest to display a generous amount of cleavage accompanied by some thigh high white stockings with matching pairs of red shoes and wristbands with a golden and red Chinese circlet sitting on her head perfectly in-between the buns of her hair.

This was Ling Amamiya, Kuru's [Rook].

"That is not why we are going to Kuoh Ling and you know that. Also, don't call me that." stated Nikita.

While the Cerbures [Queen] had no real problem with Ling's antics regarding her flirty and sometimes risqué nature, as she found amusement in how easily manipulated humans were with just a bit of flesh showing, but that didn't mean she wanted an actual relationship beyond professional with the girl and the rest of the peerage. Nikita loved destruction above all else and so she usually destroyed whatever she loved be it people or objects, so the less casual their relationship the better for everyone.

"This one would ask you to please sit down Ling, Kuru-dono doesn't need you drawing unwanted attention towards us nano." spoke up someone from the seat behind Kuru and Nikita.

"Oh lighten up Haya-kun, they aren't even paying us much attention." waved off Ling as she turned her head and sent a saucy wink towards a few of the other passengers who quickly blushed and looked away, the action getting a giggle out of the Cerbures [Rook] and a small smirk out of Nikita.

A small sigh was the response to Ling's actions as the new introduction into the conversation witnessed the girls actions, but couldn't help letting out a small laugh himself as he should have expected that from her from the beginning.

The figure was a guy looking to be about seventeen years old and standing six foot two, he possessed a pale complexion which contrasted with his ebony hair, with red and violet streaks, that fell to his shoulders save for the side locks that fell down his cheeks. His hair was currently styled into a high ponytail by a plain black ribbon which displayed his amber almond shaped eyes that tilted upwards at the outer edges that currently showed a gentle warmth as he looked over at the others. His build could only be described as lean but with noticeable muscles under his outfit which consisted of a black jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, a red belt, two smaller red belts wrapped around his right thigh, and black boots while on his right arm was a band that bears the stylized image of a dragon with the kanji for "honor" over the spot its heart would be found.

This was Hayate Tetsuken, Kuru's [Knight] and one of his most loyal friends.

"You should learn by now that anyone looking at us Ling can instantly turn away with a single wink Hayate. What's the point of hiding when one can make them so embarrassed they turn away their gazes themselves?" spoke the one sitting next to Hayate who continued to write in her little notebook with a small smirk on her face at the deadpanned look the [Knight] was sending her.

"Funny, cause your the most cautious one out of all of us Sasha." was his reply to the now named Sasha.

Sasha was girl that stood approximately five foot seven and was eighteen years old, she had light brown skin with short, chin length white hair with a long strand on her right side that reaches her collarbone that hid the black eyepatch that covered that eye while her round, grey colored left eye was still visible. Her build at a glance appeared fragile, which was not helped by her delicate features on her inverted triangle shaped face, but if one would look closer they would notice the lean and defined muscles one would find on a gymnast. Sadly one would be able to get a close enough look due to her attire consisting of a grey button up shirt with a brown vest over it, a brown duster with a red scarf, and black skin-tight trousers tucked into knee-length brown leather boots.

This was Sasha Aldea, Kuru's [Pawn].

"Well now that nearly all of you are here I need to ask where the last two members of our group are?" asked Kuru as he looked around for the said individual while getting a role of the eyes from Nikita.

"And your supposed to lead us? You must always be aware of the location of those under your command." reprimanded the [Queen].

"Attention to detail really isn't one of your strong suits is it Kuru?" teased Sasha as she spared him a glance and a smirk that made the Cerbures [King] grumble under his breath.

"That may not be one of his strong suit's Sasha but I believe that is more of the fact that he trusts us to be able to look after ourselves without him looking over our shoulder's twenty-four seven." spoke a feminine voice as two more people appeared before the gathered group.

The first figure, apparently the one who had spoken, stood a reasonable height of five foot seven and had a pear shaped figure with slim arms, narrow shoulders and a thin upper body sporting a small chest while her lower half displayed some more pronounced hips. Her round violet eyes peered at everyone with a lazy and tired gaze, that held a spark of intelligence and even a bit of madness. Her hair was dark grey despite her youth, and was styled into a layered pixie cut. Her pale skin tone however would make most assume she was some walking corpse, which wasn't really helped due to her black matte painted lips with matching eyeliner and eye shadow. Luckily most of her unsettling features were hidden behind an illusion so that only those of Kuru's peerage could see her true appearance. She currently wore a white button up sleeveless shirt underneath a grey overcoat with raven feather-like collar and a skeletal hand on the back, black dress pants with a silver belt buckle and black cap-toe dress shoes with the final touch being a raven feather earing adorning her right ear.

This was Fiona Moore, Kuru's [Bishop].

Kuru smiled at his [Bishop's] words as he took them to be a compliment, until the one standing beside her decided to ruin it by holding up his phone to show a simple message, _"or he's just too lazy to put in the effort of keeping tabs on us._"Caine you little jackass!" growled Kuru comically but could barely repress the smirk that wanted to form as the rest of his peerage chuckled at the little byplay between the [King] and servant.

The figure beside Fiona, and the current source of Kuru's ire/mirth, was a young male looking around fourteen years old and standing just and inch shorter than Fiona but possessing a more athletic frame with some noticeable muscle. His skin was tanned as if kissed by the sun itself, free of blemishes with only a few old scars on his hands. His face was round with a distinct bridged nose and slim eyebrows that were quirked over his eyes to display his amusement under his black, slightly spiked but well kept, hair. For his eyes he actually had a different appearance for each one with his left eye being a deep blue while his right was a golden color with a reptilian shaped pupil. He currently wore a short sleeved white dress shirt with a pair of black slacks with the top button of his shirt is undone, showing off his neck, and a pair of sleek black gym shoes that manage to pass off as dress shoes with the odd accessory of a pair of shackles on his wrist.

This was Caine Nox, Kuru's second [Pawn].

Seeing his whole peerage together Kuru felt a bit of pride as he looked at all of them. Sure, he didn't have the largest peerage, but he was more than happy with this weird little 'family' he had brought together. Each of them were an enigma on their own with various views and goals, but all were brought together under his leadership. He couldn't help but think his parents would be proud of the diversity he had managed to gather under a single peerage.

Shaking that thought from his head he clapped his hands to gather everyone's attention to him. Once he was sure that they were paying attention he decided to explain what they were going to do once they arrived in Kuoh, after making sure that Fiona made a small little illusion around them to stave of prying eyes and ears.

"Alright people, the moment we make it to Kuoh we're gonna head straight for our new residence and home for the foreseeable future, and no Ling you cannot go and explore the area until _after _we are done unpacking," he said with said [Rook] pouting at being denied before she could even ask. While she may not like taking orders she would follow Kuru as long as they were reasonable.

Taking a moment to make sure everyone was in agreement he continued, " now I know you all are ready to see my old friends and such I want us to remain under the radar for the time being. I know we came here so I could re-enter the supernatural world but I want to keep my anonymity for just a bit longer." Kuru explained getting frowns all around.

"I thought you were done hiding Kuru, but if your just gonna continue to sit in the shadow's then why are we even here?" demanded Nikita which was followed up by the others.

"Because there is a time and place for everything Nikita, when we make our debut I want it to be big enough that no one can deny that I have truly returned and my intentions are clear. Also I am just not ready yet to face _them._" Kuru explained with a bit of barely contained anger at the end which the group understood and decided not to press further.

It was no secret among the group that Kuru was furious with the Maous of the Devil Faction for a very particular reason. Being among Yasaka and the Yokai faction for so long he had a small fondness for them, and so with the incident concerning a certain race of Nekoshou's he was understandably furious, in fact they all were.

What happened to that particular race by the hands of the Devil's and the indifference the Maou's displayed was unacceptable in their eyes and even to this day, years after the fact, Kuru still held resentment to them with two in particular. The Maou Leviathan and Lucifer were currently not his favorite people, and Kuru was afraid that meeting them too soon would cause him to snap in a way that would be particullarly bad for his situation as a back from the dead House Heir.

"We understand Kuru-dono, but sooner or later you must face them and settle things nano."soothed Hayate as he placed a comforting hand on Kuru's shoulder, earning him a thankful smile from the Cerbures heir.

"I know Hayate, but with all of you hear I think I'll be able to manage."

Just then Ling decided to add her two sense as she leaped over Nikita and right into Kuru's lap to smother him in a tight hug that made his back crack from the force, "Haya-kun is right Ku-kun, we'll always have your back!"

"If she keeps that up he may not make it to that point, then again what straight male wouldn't enjoy being in his particular situation?" joked Sasha with Fiona and Caine nodding in agreement as they watched the [Rook] smothering Kuru's near unconscious form as Hayate tried to convince her to let their [King] breathe.

No one bothered to notice the stare in Nikita's eyes as she stared at her so-called '[King]' with some annoyance. She could see that he had the potential to be a great leader and maybe even a powerful foe for her, but at this moment she was finding herself wanting more and more. Sooner or later he would have to step up to the roll she expected him to take whether he liked it or not, the only question was whether he would do it on his own, or would she have to force him?

* * *

**Well there it is people the first official chapter of the story, so just to recap the OC's are as follows:**

**Queen: Nikita Volkova (Fakersoul)**

**Rook: Ling Amamiya (Aleister Bloodrive VII)**

**Knight: Hayate Testuken (SnowBranwen**

**Bishop: Fiona Moore (DeathTheManiac)**

**Pawn 1: Sasha Aldea (Lagstabbing devil)**

**Pawn 2: Caine Nox (The Renegade Kingslayer)**

**Not as many as the first one I know but I figure it is easier with a smaller group as I figure my main problem previously was that there were too many OC's for me to keep track of and I wanted each one to have some decent screen time. So with fewer characters that leaves a lot more room for everyone to get some fair time in the spotlight.**

**Review and/or PM me, and for those whose lucky OC's made the cut just send me your thoughts on whether I'm getting your OC's right and any concerns or changes you may want to make.**

**Happy holidays people!**


End file.
